


The Neighborhood

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers episode one sentence fiction. The Sewer King's eyes flew open after he heard footsteps.





	The Neighborhood

I never created DC AU characters.

The Sewer King's eyes flew open after he heard footsteps and recalled society shunning him earlier as he searched for his children.

THE END


End file.
